


The Ones We've Left Behind

by Rhialoviction



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, J2 live so no worries, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhialoviction/pseuds/Rhialoviction
Summary: The Ackles are there for him when Jared's wife dies tragically.  As he heals, Jared grows closer to Jensen than he ever could have imagined.  Daneel understands.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen receives the news...

The ringing woke Jensen. He blinked, unsure if his eyes were open or if the room was just dark.

 

 

He unwrapped his arm from Danneel's waist and rolled over to reach his cell on the night stand.

 

"Hello?" He grumbled. 

 

After a moment Jensen sat bolt upright, phone still to his ear.

 

* * *

 

Jensen pounded on the door.  Danneel stood behind him, wrapping her silk robe tighter against the night air.  She looked back down the empty neiborhood, a few streetlights illuminating the nearby houses.

 

"Dammit!"  Jensen stopped knocking.

 

"Is it locked?" she said.

 

Jensen looked back to his wife, then turned the doorknob.

 

The door opened to silence.  No lights were on in the house.  The Ackles made their way down the hallway, keeping their footsteps soft.  It wasn't until Jensen rounded the corned that he heard the soft sound.

 

The pair exchanged looks, then hastened forwards into the living room.  They could see Jared, sitting on the edge of the couch with his back to the door, head in his hands, disheveled hair obscuring his face.  His shoulders were rising and falling violently as the waves of silent sobbing wracked his body.

 

Jensen stood watching at the threshold, frozen until Danneel touched his side and whispered she was going to check on the kids.  Jensen nodded and watched her disappear back into the dark.  

 

Gathering his courage, he took a step towards his grieving best friend and lightly placed a hand on Jared's shoulder.

 

Jared startled with a yelp and Jensen quickly pulled away.

 

"Hey. Jared, it's okay. It's just me."

 

 

It took only a moment for Jared's blurry eyes to see his friend, his brother.

 

Jensen slowly moved to sit on the footstool in front of Jared.

 

"Jen? Jen, she... she..." Jared's words were cut off by a choked off cry.  He buried his face behind his fingers again.

 

Jensen leaned in enough to embrace the man, to hold him, to keep him from breaking completely.  "I know, Jay. I know."  He started rocking them gently.  "I'm here, Jared.  I'm here, I gotcha."

 

Danneel appeared in the doorway, about to speak until she saw her husband shake his head slightly.

 

They all waited.  Danneel standing guard, and Jensen consoling his widowed best friend as best he could while Jared shattered before them.

 

Eventually they all fell asleep on the couches, salt stains lining their cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1am and this story wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote it, so here it is. Perhaps more to come


End file.
